


221B(atcave) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "221B(atcave)" by Siria."Joan has an alter ego."





	221B(atcave) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [221B(atcave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006034) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



Length: 4:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/221B\(atcave\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/221B\(atcave\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "crossover/fusion" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to Siria for giving me permission to podfic their fic!


End file.
